Memoirs of a Dragon's Daughter
by anitablakefan2007
Summary: A/U: Remilyn was the only child borne of High Princess Sioned's body. The only legitimate child of High Prince Rohan. Read the memoirs of a teenager on her first big adventure. RR please!
1. Background Information

Chapter One: Background Information

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the _Dragon Prince _series. Remilyn and the plot of the story that revolves around her belong to me.

I am the daughter of High Prince Rohan and High Princess Sioned. I am the only child of the High Prince borne from his wife's body. I am their miracle child because of that fact. My mother was unable to carry any other child to term. My Aunt Tobin told me that after I was born, I was very sick and my mother was afraid that I was going to die before reaching my second winter. I am now twenty-eight winters old, a wife and mother. My name is Remilyn and these are my memoirs.

I may be the only child borne from High Princess Sioned's body, but I am not High Prince Rohan's only child. My half-brother, Pol, is the result of a nightmare. Princess Ianthe, daughter to the former High Prince Roelstra, kidnapped my father and kept him prisoner in her castle Feruche. They had sex twice: the first time my father thought it was my mother and the second time my father raped Ianthe. Pol was conceived that night.

I was five winters old at the time. I can remember my mother leaving our home, Stronghold, one night. I know she was not with child at the time, but when she returned she had a baby boy, Pol. Either she lay with another man on the way to rescue my father or my father impregnated another woman and mother was claiming the child as her own. Even at five, I knew the correct answer.

Papa and I have been very close, possibly because mother seemed to have forgotten she had another child after she brought Pol home. My mother favored Pol, even though he was not hers. I am one of about seven who know that fact. I admit, there were several times I wanted to be cruel and use the knowledge I was not supposed to know to make my mother give me more attention. I wanted to blackmail my mother, but I never did because I loved my half-brother too and I knew the information would hurt him as much as my mother.

Through my mother, I am a Sunrunner; through my father, I am a princess. I am exactly what my great-aunt Andrade hoped for. I am a Sunrunner Princess. Unlike my mother, who is also a Sunrunner Princess, I am finding it more difficult to find a balance between the two. Not that High Princess Sioned really found a middle ground, she became a Princess first and Sunrunner second, something my great-aunt Andrade did not expect.

I have since learned to balance the two; I've had close to eighteen winters of experience of juggling the two. At the age of ten, I received my first Sunrunner's ring from the Lady of Goddess Keep, my great-aunt Andrade. I was a quick learner and had six rings by the time I was fifteen. My mother wouldn't send me to Goddess Keep, where other Sunrunners go to receive training. She, along with a select few Sunrunners from other courts taught me what they could. My great-aunt would watch from Goddess Keep via sunlight and would occasionally visit to give me the rings I had earned.

At seventeen winters old, I decided something that would change my life forever. This is where my story really begins. For Goddess only knows how different my life would be if I hadn't left Stronghold that fateful night.

A/N: So, what did you think of it? Give me some feedback, please. If you're getting confused at all about the original story line, read Melanie Rawn's series called Dragon Prince. It's a good story anyway, if you like science fiction.


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two: The Worst of the Fights

Disclaimer: Melanie Rawn is a gifted science fiction writer; I do not own her characters or plot.

My seventeenth birthday celebration was amazing. Every member of my family was there. Well, I guess '_every _member of the family' is an exaggeration. Between mother and father, I have a rather large family. Obviously, my immediate family was there: Papa, Mother, Pol, Aunt Tobin, Uncle Chay, Maarken with his wife Hollis, Sorin, and Andry. Also present was Uncle Davvi with his family. Family friends were there: Ostvel with his son Riyan, among them. Great-aunt Andrade was not present physically, but she was probably watching through the windows with moonlight.

Papa had presented me with a special coronet that symbolized my rank as princess. That was the first time I wore a coronet, although I had dreamt of its weight on my head for years. Sitting at the high table in the Great Hall, I looked out at all the people who were there to celebrate my birthday. I smiled out at the sea of faces and then turned towards my father, sitting next to me.

"The chefs have really outdone themselves this time, Papa," I said. The food was delicious; the chefs had prepared all my favorite courses. My father nodded in agreement, then motioned at my untouched wine goblet.

"Aren't you going to have any of the wine you're Uncle Davvi brought with him from River Run? You know the wine that comes from that vineyard is among the best," my father said looking worried. "You've never turned down good wine, even as a child when we would allow you small sips. What's wrong Remilyn?"

I shook my head. I could not tell my father the real reason I refused to drink the wine in front of me. I planned on leaving for Goddess Keep during the night; the wine would just make me sleepy. My hand went up to twirl at a loose strand of my fiery red hair, just like my mother's. My father looked pointedly at my hand, knowing that it was a nervous gesture of mine.

I stopped twirling my hair and put my hand in my lap where I couldn't give myself away. I licked my lips and looked at my father. "There's nothing wrong, Papa." I looked at blue eyes, the same color as my own, and knew he didn't believe me. "We'll talk later, all right Papa?" I asked gently before turning to the rest of the table.

Smiling, I turned to talk with my Uncle Chay about Radzyn's horses this year. I wasn't completely paying attention to my uncle, which I'm sure he noticed. He never said a word about my lack of attention, however, just continued to talk. Radzyn's horses were my uncle's pride and joy and he could go on for hours on the subject.

Several hours later, the guests had returned to their homes or had retired to their rooms for the night. Mother forced Pol, who had gotten permission to come home for the occasion, into bed. Pol complained loudly the entire way up to his room that he was not a child anymore. I laughed quietly as I made my way to Summer Room.

I nodded to father's squire and he opened the doors for me. I entered, still in my forest green dress that worked wonderfully with my hair. I had inherited most of my mother's looks. According to Ostvel, who knew my mother when she was a teenager, I looked just like her at that age. I had gotten one physical feature from my father: my eyes. Luckily, I had inherited something of Grandfather Zehava's: the ability to know when dragons were nearby.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and sat down in the chair near the window, saying hello to my father and aunt who were already present. I closed my eyes and felt the moon's silver rays wash around me. As a Sunrunner, I love all colors. Of course, some of the color combinations of the other princedoms are harder to look at as a Sunrunner.

Suddenly, I felt my great-aunt Andrade's colors. _Goddess Greetings, niece. Happy Birthday!_

I quickly wove the moonlight into my own colors of crystal, sapphire, amethyst, and onyx. I formed the pattern that named me more than my own name did. _Hello, Aunt Andrade. How goes business at Goddess Keep?_

_Since when did you start caring about Goddess Keep, Remilyn? _My aunt's color flared ever so slightly with suspicion. If I hadn't been looking for a reaction, I wouldn't have even noticed.

_I take it you still plan to join me here and continue your training more formally?_

_I am, my Lady. _ After a moment's hesitation, I added: _That's going to take some getting used to. Calling you 'my Lady' instead of Aunt._

I could practically hear my aunt smile at my statement. _ Go; join the rest of your family. I can tell your mother is starting to get worried and we don't need her overhearing anything. Goddess Bless._

_Goddess Bless. _ I repeated and then untangled myself from the web we had created.

When I was once again aware of my surroundings, I realized my mother and Uncle Chay had joined us. Smiling at everyone, I apologized for the interruption. "Aunt Andrade was wishing me a happy birthday," I explained, "she says hello to everyone." Everyone nodded at me to indicate they got the message. I noticed my mother studying my face through narrowed eyes.

"So, did I miss anything?" I questioned. "Not yet, niece," Aunt Tobin answered. "Why were we all summoned here?" I now turned towards my father for the answer. Obviously acting as High Prince now, my father glanced at my face and then answered. "It's about Pol and your willingness to tell him the secret." Not completely surprised by this, I answered as honestly as I could, "I wanted to tell him, and I believe he has the right to know. I also think it's your job as his father, or yours as his mother to tell him, not me."

My parents nodded at me and then I spoke up. "Mother, are you still completely against me going to Goddess Keep?" What had compelled me to ask such a question? I know my mother dislikes the way my aunt tries to run people's lives for them. Plus, I've basically told them where to find me the next day when they realize I've left.

Surprised by my question, Sioned took her time answering. Finally she spoke, "I don't think there is any need for you to continue your studies there, or at all for that matter." Blinking at her, I couldn't keep the disgust out of my voice. "What do you mean there's no reason for me to continue my studies? Are you completely insane?"

My mother shrugged her shoulders at me. "We think, as your High Princess, that it is unnecessary for you to continue your Sunrunner training. You have learned enough as it is." I thought I detected a sense of fear in her face, perhaps the only reason why I spoke the unthinkable.

"Are you afraid that I'll become stronger than you, mother? Is that why you won't let me learn more? I'm younger than you and, due to that youth, already more powerful. I have yet to learn the control you have or how to direct my energy for some spells. But I _will _learn!"

With that, I turned and ran out the door, leaving my family members shell-shocked.


	3. The Journey

_Disclaimer: I wish I could say is was mine/I wish I could say it was mine/But it really is not (sung to the beat of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" even though I'm Jewish)_

Running to my room as fast as my legs would take me, I barely noticed my surroundings. Not that the tears in my eyes really helped matters at all. I was furious at myself for slipping up so badly. Not only had I completely acted like a fool, but there was no chance of escape tonight. I needed to try anyway. Rummaging around my closet, I found the suitcase I had packed a few days before. Dragging it out, I realized how heavy it was.

Great, I thought, how in Goddess' name am I going to get this down the stairs much less out of the house and onto my horse? I had wanted to pack as much as possible to take with my, now I rifled through my stuff to determine how much I could fit into my little knapsack. The knapsack could easily fit on my back and I could always add a small bag to attach to my horse's saddle.

Wondering if anyone was going to come after me or if my mother had warned the guards of my likely escape, I stopped my packing to listen for footsteps outside my door. But there was no one there; no one was going to come after me. It was like no one even cared. I knew that wasn't true and I shouldn't be thinking such things, but I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that rose with that thought.

Shaking my head, I wandered over to my window seat to look over the edge. I could see my horse standing there, contentedly eating some grass. Slowly becoming paranoid, I turned my head first left then right trying to determine if I could see a shadow nearby that may be a human. Seeing no one, I turned my back on the window and onto the task at hand: repacking my worldly possessions so I could leave as soon as my parents went to bed.

The house seemed quiet already, but I knew better. The things said in soft voices behind closed doors are always the most interesting and thus said late at night when most are sound asleep. I quickly changed into my nightwear, knowing that my father would expect me to bid him pleasant dreams before I retired for the night. My riding wear was already hidden away under my covers so I could change into them as soon as I was back from this nightly ritual.

My footsteps seemed awfully loud tonight and I was trembling with anticipation. Only a couple more hours and then I would be free of this place, free of the burdens that came with being a princess. I, unlike my mother, had decided if I couldn't balance Sunrunner and princess I would be Sunrunner first, regardless of my birthright. I came to my father's study and knocked on his door. I could sense rather than see the guards who stood in the shadows.

My father bid me enter and I slowly walked in, trying to slow my beating heart. "Good evening father," I said softly. Keeping my eyes glued to the carpet under my feet, I tried to determine how disappointed he could be for my performance in the Summer Room.

"It is a lovely night is it not, daughter?" my father replied. With such a simple reply, I was forced to look up at him to see if I could read his face better than his voice. Unable to find the answer I was seeking, I mumbled, "I do not know father, I have been inside since afternoon. I'd imagine it would be, or at least I would hope so since it is my birthday and I'd like to have the perfect weather all day." I forced myself to stop rambling.

The slightest bit of emotion entered my father's voice as he said, "Quiet talkative tonight Remilyn. Anything else you'd like to say? Whether to me, or your mother, or your brother perhaps?" There it was, the anger and disappointment I had been expecting.

Taking a deep breath, I met my father's eye and whispered, "No father." He nodded once and flicked his eyes to the door. I couldn't believe I was being excused so casually. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be his little girl again, sitting on his lap and trying to play the part of princess. Those days had long since passed and I was officially seventeen, no longer my daddy's little girl but rather a pebble in his shoe.

Blinking back tears, I held my head high as I left. I may have been excused like some commoner, but I still had my dignity. My room seemed closer than it had been when I had left it minutes before. Blowing out all the candles, I changed my clothes in the moonlight. Checking to be sure my horse was still outside my window, I whistled her closer to the wall. Grabbing my bag, I determined that it's weight, plus my own and my knapsacks should be enough to not weigh my horse down. Gently throwing it to the ground, it still landed with a thump and I quickly drew back from the window in case anyone saw me.

I had given up the idea of simply being able to walk out of the castle, but my room was not too far up and there was a trellis I should be able to climb down. Slipping the knapsack over one shoulder, I carefully climbed out the window and onto the trellis. The climb down didn't take too long, but attaching my small bag to the horse did and I lost precious moments there. Hopefully, no one had some odd desire to come talk to me at that moment or any moment until morning when I would already be most of the way to Goddess Keep.

Tying the last of the knots, I jumped onto my horse's back and kicked off, thankful that she knew the way to Goddess Keep and I wouldn't have to direct her. I still feared that someone would spot me and bring me back to the castle, but minutes turned to hours and I was finally able to sleep without fear of someone catching me. The sunrise woke me hours earlier than I expected it to. Not that I hadn't slept, but being on a horse's back and still feeling tense from the previous day had not made for the most pleasant sleep or dreams.

I had been hoping to recognize part of the path to Goddess Keep, but if I was to ever know a place it would not be here. My horse, who I thought had known the way, had led us into a forest completely unrecognizable. Perhaps if I had known the beginning direction we had taken, I may have been able to recollect the map that my father had in his study- a map that showed every part of our discovered world, a map that would have shown even this forest had I known where to look. My horse was still slowly walking through the woods, hopefully not back the way we had. I clucked at her to make her stop long enough for me to dismount and find the food I had packed for my journey.

Munching on some fruit, I led the horse in the same direction she had been moving. If only I could get to some sunlight, I would be able to converse with my aunt and get a sense of which direction I should be moving. I was not looking forward to that conversation. Part of my journey to Goddess Keep was to be able to complete it without help. This was not Aunt Andrade's challenge, but one I set for myself. As a seventeen-year-old girl, I shouldn't have even been wandering without some form of an escort, but I wanted to prove that I was able to take care of myself.

A Sunrunner's weakest link is being taken away from the sun, something I couldn't even see through the thick foliage. If only I could find a way out of this forest I felt I'd be able to continue on my way just fine-just wandering the skies would give me enough information. So, I continued on my way.

Without the sun for a guide, I could not tell you how long I walked through that forest. Eventually, the light seemed to be brighter several paces ahead of me. I emerged from the forest, quickly realizing how much trouble I may have gotten myself into. Tents were propped up everywhere. I was unable to adjust to the bright colors fast enough to determine who they belonged to, but I did not think they were someone friendly. I hid within the trees, watching the men sitting around the tents and campfires, trying to remember whose colors they wore and decide what my next course of action would be.


End file.
